legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Las Venturas Arc Finale/Transcript
Part 1 Episode 20: One Last Shot: Part 1 (Tony is seen packing a suitcase with a gun in his hand and drinking. Luis enters with Mich and California.) Luis: Hey. Tony: Fuck off, Luis. Luis: '''Aye Dios Mio. Haven't we been through this already? '''Tony: Been through the fact that you wanted to kill me? Been through the fact that you're far from alone in that desire? This is over. It's over. I just wanna go someplace far away and quietly wait to die. I lived it. I lived it hard, and now, I'm ready to end it. Luis: Oh shut up, you hysterical fucking queen. Get a grip, bro. Tony: Oh yes! Silly me! Silly fucking me! The Russian mob wants me dead, my best friend just contemplated murdering me, the mob are on my case, I am massively in debt, and I've lost $2,000,000 worth of diamonds. Any other man would dust himself off and carry on. Luis: Listen, bro. I'm sorry that I thought about killing you. I really am. But if you keep up with the bullshit, I might have to kill you for real. Tony: Fuck off, Luis!! Luis: No you fuck off, Tony! I didn't kill you! I wanted to! Why? Because you've become a useless junkie fuck, that's why! But I didn't! Now it's us against the world, okay?! And if your brains ain't working right, then I'll make the decision for us, okay?! It's Bulgarin or us. Or you can shoot us both, and make his life easy for him! Tony: (Calms down) You're kinda clever aren't you? I only hired you because I thought you were dumb. Luis: Yeah. Thank you very much. Tony: '''(Puts down the gun) You're welcome very much. '''Luis: So, are you coming now? (Tony puts down his drink.) Tony: Yes, I'm coming now. What are waiting for? C'mon. Mich: Never thought Tony would be this dramatic. (They get into the car and make their way to the Four Dragons Casino.) Mich: Timur is at Four Dragons, we'll go there first. Luis, keep Tony safe. We got this! (Mich and California arrive at the casino. They enter the casino to search for Timur.) Mich: Hey, Timmy! You're done!!! (They take out all of the guards and heroin containers. Timur eventually arrives.) Timur: Ray flies out in few hours, pretty boys! Mich: Not on our watches! Timur: You think Ray will forget you?! We'll kill all of your friends! California: That's not gonna happen, Timmy! (Timur starts to fire at the Freelancers. Mich sees Timur running off and shoots him in the back.) Mich: Ding ding ding! Times up! (Mich and California leave.) Part 2 '' Episode 21: One Last Shot: Part 2'' (Mich and California arrive at the airport runway. They stowaway aboard Bulgarin's plane. They take out all of Bulgarin's men aboard the plane.) Bulgarin: (Intercom) I was hoping to see you, Agents. (Bulgarin exits the cockpit and presents himself to the heroes, with a grenade in his hands.) Bulgarin: I have grenade! You kill me, we all die! (California and Mich ready their pistols. Bulgarin pulls the pin.) Bulgarin: You can't shoot me! You'll blow whole plane up! Mich: Try us. (Mich and California gun Bulgarin down. The grenade goes live. It explodes a few seconds later, with the Freelancers emerging victorious. They jump out of the halved plane and are picked by a pelican. The next day in Los Santos, Mich sits down at a Bean Machine.) Mich: (Thinks to himself) I have a lot to catch up on after cryosleep. Some I've already done. But... I have some unfinished business in Equestria. After Nightmare Rarity cause some problems, I was placed aboard Infinity. Placed into sleep. Today is... December 21, 2013? That quick? Michael: Hey kid! Christmas Party in the Crystal Empire! Mich: Hearth's Warming? Michael: Both! Same thing! You coming? Mich: I don't know... Michael: You've been through a lot, kid. You need to relax. Mich: Alright. I'm in. (Mich and Michael leave.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Los Santos Arc Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Finale Category:Transcripts